The secret life of Lily Potter
by SatineNaberrie
Summary: Lily Potter didn't die. Somehow she survived and ended up in a far away place with memory loss. After regaining her memory she headed back to the U.K and becomes a Hogwarts teacher under the name of Evelyn Anderson. AU story set in Harry's 5th year. Future Lily/Severus Snape pairing
1. Chapter 1

A woman was at an airport trying hard not to cry. She had been gone from home for so long, but was now back in England. The woman had black hair, which was not her natural color and beautiful emerald colored eyes. It was strange for her to be back.

This woman had lost her memory for years and lived in place foreign to her. She had even forgot her own name, but it had come back. The woman who went by the name Evelyn Anderson for nearly fourteen years was Lily Potter.

She didn't know how she ended up in the United States or how she survived that night Voldemort attacked. It was a mystery. She had read of events in the Wizarding newspapers back in the States of what had transpired since she was gone. James was dead, but her son Harry was still alive. It had been upsetting to read that "The Daily Prophet" was accusing Dumbledore and her son of being liars.

Lily didn't know what to do. She wanted to see her son right away, but wasn't sure if she should reveal herself. She didn't know if she could trust Dumbledore. She didn't know who to trust. She believed that Sirius Black had betrayed her and James, unaware that James had switched secret keepers. If a friend she trusted betrayed them who could she trust? She didn't know what she was going to do exactly, but she wanted to check on her son. She decided she could while hidden and decide where to go from there.

Lily headed to a bathroom and after she was in the stall, she apparated to the area where her sister lived. Lily didn't know if this was where her son was sent, but it was the first place she decided to check.

_I hoped Tuney has changed. I wouldn't want Harry living there if she hasn't. She better be treating him good if he does live there._

Lily had cast a disillusionment and walked to Number Four on Private Drive. No one appeared to be home. After looking around and not seeing anyone she opened the door and headed inside.

She first went into the living room. The place looked very clean, which no surprise to her as Petunia had been a "clean freak" growing up. She saw the many pictures that included her nephew, sister, and brother-in-law, but none of Harry. Did Harry even live here?

After checking the downstairs she headed upstairs. She checked all the rooms and saw no real indication Harry lived here. The last room down the hall looked like it was lived in, but she couldn't tell if Harry lived here. She noticed the last room looked pretty bare and had bars on the windows. Lily frowned. Then she heard the door open downstairs and her heart beat a little faster.

Lily stayed in the bedroom very still and cast a hearing enhancement charm to listen in on them. She didn't want them to know she was there.

The Dursleys were was no lawn competition. Someone had tricked them.

Vernon headed upstairs angrily to see if the Potter boy had anything to do with it. Vernon noticed the boy's door was open. He had locked it before he left. Walking furiously toward the door, he yelled, "Potter!"

Lily flinched in her hiding space and her heart beat faster when she saw the big man come into the room, but he couldn't see her.

Vernon looked around, noticing the boy and many of his things were gone. "The boy's gone!", Vernon yelled.

Downstairs, Petunia shirked as an owl came in and delivered a letter. Vernon left the room. "What is it?", he called to his wife.

"The freaks sent an owl!"

Lily listened to their conversation and learned that Harry had left with wizards, but she had no idea where he went. Lily Potter was not very happy. It didn't take a genius to see Harry wasn't treated well by them. She left the house and headed for The Leaky Cauldron.

She sat at a table in the inn reading a paper frowning. Her son was mocked along with Dumbledore. They claimed Voldemort had returned. Lily didn't know what was going on, but she believed Voldemort was back.

Flipping through the pages she came to the ads in the paper. She spotted one that grabbed her attention. There was a job ad for the Muggle Music position. Lily started thinking. She had been good in music before Hogwarts and during. Perhaps she could teach there and that way she could keep an eye on Dumbeldore and Harry. She wanted to know what was going on.

She had been upset at learning of the incidents at the school for the last four years and questioned whether Dumbeldore was a good Headmaster or not. She headed back to her room to plan out how she was going to get the position without being recognized.

Lily Potter walked toward the castle for her interview nervous. Her appearance had been changed a little more as well as her voice. She also had her mind well occluded, hoping she wouldn't be recognized.

Lily, known as Professor Anderson, had been hired. No one appeared to suspect anything. She currently sat between Severus Snape and Dolores Umbridge. She had exchanged greetings with the staff earlier. Lily wouldn't have guessed that Severus would have ever become a teacher and was surprised to see him. She wondered why Dumbledore even hired him. She knew he had been a Death Eater. Lily decided she would keep an eye on him.

Lily had a bad feeling about the Umbridge woman. The other teachers didn't seem to like her. When the students started to come in she kept a watch out for Harry.

Lily didn't pay much attention to the sorting. Her attention was focused on her son. He was fifteen years old. Lily felt a pain of regret mixed with guilt. She wished he had raised her son and wanted to reveal herself to Harry, but she was afraid. What would Harry think of her to learn she was would she explain that? Who could she trust? Someone or some people had betrayed her and James and she wanted to find out who else could be involved besides Sirius.

After the feast Dumbledore began his speech. After giving the usual warnings he introduced the new members of the staff.

"We have three new professors this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professors Grubbly-Plank, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Anderson, our new Muggle Music teacher; and finally we welcome Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a not so enthusiastic applause. The Headmaster went on to talk about tryouts for quidditch, but before he stopped talking. Lily heard a little noise to the side and turned to look at Professor Umbridge. She had made a little "polite" cough and stood up to begin a speech. Lily was surprised that she had interrupted Dumbledore. She had never seen that before.

Lily looked at the other staff members while she spoke to see none of them looked very pleased. She wasn't impressed with the speech herself. She seemed very faked which was something Lily did not like.

Harry Potter left McGonagall's still furious at Umbridge. He had some time before the woman's class ended. He definitely wasn't going to return to her class today. He walked the halls deciding to head outside and get some air. He came to the courtyard and sat on a bench, setting his book bag down.

Lily didn't have a class at the moment, her class was in the evening. Not many students were taking it. This was an curricular course that could be joined later on in the year so perhaps she would get more. She was passing by the courtyard, when she noticed a student was sitting alone. Wondering if anything was wrong, she headed out to talk to them.

"Is something wrong?" Harry looked up to see the new teacher Mrs. Anderson.

"Um", Harry hesitated not knowing what to say.

"You looked upset", Lily said. She recognized her son when he had looked up.

"Do you believe the rubbish in The Prophet?", Harry asked bitterly.

Lily didn't say anything for a moment. "About Voldemort being back?"

Harry nodded surprised at hearing her utter the name. He didn't hear many who used the name. "Yes."

"I believe you." Lily knew Voldemort was alive. It wasn't hard for her to believe.

"Well Umbridge doesn't. She called me a liar and gave me detention."

Lily paused trying to think of what to say. "Do you want to talk about what happened?", she offered.

Harry looked at her for a moment before talking to her about what happened in class.

Lily's heart ached. "If you need someone to talk to let me know."

"Thanks", Harry replied. "I better get to my next class.

Lily watched as Harry left for his next class.

Author's notes: I am not the best writer, but this is an idea I have had for a while that I want to get out. A Beta Reader would be nice or a co-writer. PM me if interested. I'd like to make it clear that Sirius didn't betray her and James. Lily just thinks he did. I plan on this be a Lily/Severus Snape story latter down the line. I am not sure how manipulative I am going to have Dumbeldore. According to a Harry Potter wiki, Muggle Music is a class, but I am not have Flitwick teach it. He is just the Charms teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was currently in the staff room waiting for the other professors to arrive for the staff meeting. She was early and sat in an armchair sipping a cup of tea. A few moments later she saw McGonagall and Snape walk in.

"How was your first day Mrs. Anderson?", Minerva asked.

"It was fine. How about you?"

"It was fine for the most part." _It would have been better if that Umbridge woman weren't here_, McGonagall thought.

Severus sat down in a chair without speaking. Other staff members soon started coming in so Lily went to find a seat. While they waited for the Headmaster and others to arrive most of them were in conversation. Filius was speaking to speaking to Pomona while Minerva was talking to Madam Hooch about quidditch.

Lily noticed that Snape kept to himself. She started wondering about that. At the meeting before the start of the term he seemed distant. Even when they were children she remembered he hadn't been sociable with many people. That didn't seem to change. She was curious at why he even was a teacher at Hogwarts. Her thoughts were interrupted when Albus had finally arrived.

The Headmaster took a seat next to Minerva. They didn't begin as they were still waiting on Umbridge and Trelawney.

Charity Burbage turned to Lily. "So How do you find Hogwarts?"

"Its nice. I wish I had more students though."

Charity nodded with understanding. "As do I. Not many students take Muggle Studies. I think it's a shame really that so many are ignorant of the Muggle world."

"It is", Lily agreed.

Trelawney stumbled into the room awkwardly. Some of the staff looked her way. She sat across from Charity, but spoke to no one. A minute later Umbridge walked in with a clipboard and sat across from Lily.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." "I trust everyone has had a good start so far", Dumbledore began. "Now I'd like to hear back from everyone, who would like to start?"

"I have some concerns about some of the students' behavior", Umbridge began.

All eyes turned toward her. "The Gryffindors in particular", she continued. McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Some of them have exhibited unruly behavior."

"I can assure you that they are usually well behaved", McGonagall stated.

"I hope you are right", Umbridge stated with a fake smile.

Filch could be heard muttering something about troublemakers.

"Who'd like to go next?", Dumbledore asked.

"I've been saying this for years, there needs to be more discipline", Filch spoke up. He was petting his cat as he spoke. Umbridge was taking notes.

"Our discipline methods are adequate", Professor Sprout said turning toward Filch.

"And what are those methods?", Umbridge spoke up.

McGonagall began explaining the usual punishments. Umbridge was taking notes. After McGonagall was finished Filch went on a rant about how they should bring back the old ways.

Lily wondered why Dumbledore allowed this man to work at a school when it was clear he didn't like children.

Professor Sprout spoke up next. "I have some concerns about NEWT Potions. I think E students should be allowed in. I had a few distressed students come up to me wanting to take Potions because of their chosen career paths."

"Then they should have worked harder", Snape replied.

"I'm sure they did their best", Sprout went on.

"If that's the best they can do, I see no reason to allow them in"

"I am sure they could do better if you gave them a second chance", Sprout went on.

"I agree", McGonagall added. "I think it is a little harsh not to allow E students another chance."

"I think you should give them a trial period Severus and see how they do", Dumbledore put in.

"I'll consider it", Snape replied with a little irritation in his voice.

Charity spoke up next. "I think it would be a good idea if we started having school assemblies. I read a book recently on Muggle schooling and got the idea from them. It would be an opportunity to expose students to different subjects and topics. I think there needs to be more exposure to Muggle Studies and I don't get many students, but this would be a way to give them a little information on the subject and they could decided whether or not to explore the subject."

Lily thought that would be a good idea as did many of the other staff members. She remembered having school assemblies in primary school.

"An excellent idea!", Filius added. The Ancient Runes and Arithmancy teacher also voiced their approval.

"I think that is a wonderful idea.", the Headmaster said with enthusiasm.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?", Umbridge asked. All heads turned toward her. "Wouldn't this be disruptive to the children?"

Charity's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I don't believe we should disrupt their studying time for", Umbridge paused before continuing, "unnecessary subjects."

"It wouldn't be disruptive. Students have plenty of time to study." "After all we do have quidditch games and this would be educational", Charity argued.

There were some nods of agreement.

Minerva than spoke up changing the subject quickly before Umbridge could reply.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly. Lily didn't have much to say. After the meeting was over she headed towards her room.

Author's note: I do plan on having some house unity later on. I was disappointed that there really wasn't any Slytherins fighting against Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts. Reviews are appreciated. I am still working on becoming a better writer so a Beta Reader would be nice. I welcome tips and advice, but please no flames. I know I am not a prefect writer, but I hope as I write I get better.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily had only fifteen students in her class so far. She thought she would have liked it before, thinking it would free up time for investigation, but she could only do so much without arising suspicion.

"Today I thought we'd start off listening to different songs", Lily said after all the students had sat down.

Lily had various songs from different time periods, including some current songs play. When they were finished they discussed different aspects of the song's including meanings.

"So I thought we could pick out pick out one of these songs and try singing it." "Which one would you like to do?", Lily asked the class.

A few hands raised. "Yes Mr.", Lily paused trying to remember the Gryffindor's name. "Creevy", she said remembering.

"Can we do Funky Town?", Colin said excitedly. There were some voices of approval.

"We could. Any other suggestions?"

A Hufflepuff girl had her hand up. "Yes, Miss. Taylor."

"Can we do Where Have All the Cowboy's Gone?"

Justin Finch-Fletchley groaned. "Please no." There were murmurs of agreement.

Emma Taylor turned around looking toward the class, "What about Hold On?"

Only one yes could be heard from a Ravenclaw girl.

Justin put his hand up. "Yes Mr. Fletchley", Lily said calling on him.

"Let's do Do You Hear the Hear the People?"

Yeah let's do that", Susan Bones put in. "Yes", could be heard from multiple students.

"Is that what everyone wants to do?", Lily asked.

"Yeah!"

Lily Potter had a hard time sleeping that night. Voldemort haunted her dreams. In her dreams she could see his hooded figure and hear his cold laughter. She could see the green light from the Avada Kedavra heading towards her. She woke up with a cold sweat feeling nauseous. She had been so fearful for Harry's life that night and could feel that fear in her nightmare.

She checked the time and saw it was a quarter after 1 in the morning. She found it too hard to get back to bed so she got dressed and decided to go take a walk around. The halls of Hogwarts were peacefully quiet and dimly lit by the torches on the walls. Lily wondered what dangers would be in store for Harry this year. Not for the first time was Lily disturbed at the events she read about in newspapers from previous years.

_What was Dumbledore thinking? Hiding the Philosopher's Stone at a school with children!_

And that wasn't all. She heard a professor died, who was said to have been possessed by Voldemort himself. Then there was the second year. _Students were being petrified and they didn't close the school and have Auror's investigate! Someone could have died!_ That wasn't all either the DADA professor lost his memory.

Then there was the third year with Sirius Black. She read in The Daily Prophet that he broke into the castle and almost killed Harry. Remus had been teacher that year and she wondered if he was in league with Sirius. She found it hard to believe Remus would ever do such a thing just as she never expected Black to be a traitor. If any of James's friends turned traitor she would have thought Peter would have been more likely, but even she would have had a hard time believing that.

And finally there was last year. Lily was furious about the whole Triwizard Wizard Tournament. _As if Hogwarts didn't have enough danger and excitement. Letting children compete in a dangerous competition! What was Dumbledore thinking! A student was killed!_ And of course there was the whole Voldemort returning issue and that wasn't all. The DADA teacher was a Death Eater in disguise.

Lily was very disturbed at Dumbledore's past selection of DADA teachers. None of them lasted more than a year and most of them appeared to be dangerous at least during Harry's time a Hogwarts. Lily was determined to protect her son, Harry.

Lily sat at the staff table during breakfast next the Charity Burbage, sipping her coffee. She was a little tired and glad to not have any classes in the morning to teach, but McGonagall asked Lily earlier if she minded helping Filch monitor the halls this morning as the cranky caretaker was ill. She agreed of course.

Lily checked the time to see there was ten minutes left till breakfast was over. She looked over at the Gryffindor table and could see Harry with the same two teenagers he sat with before, a red headed boy and a brown haired girl.

The girl and Harry were in conversation while the red headed one stuffed his face. Lily was glad to see her son had friends and guessed they to be good friends and not out to befriend him for his fame. If they had been, she doubted they would still be friends with all the rubbish that was printed in the papers about him.

The bell had rung to signal the end of breakfast. As Lily got up to get ready to monitor the halls, Charity bid her a good day.

Lily monitored the halls without spotting any trouble. That was until she heard a muffled cry in a broom closet ten minutes after the first bell had rung for classes.

She walked over to the closet and tried opening it to find it locked.

"Hello?", came a quiet voice from the closet.

Lily pulled out her wand and unlocked the door to find a Slytherin girl locked in, a first year by the look of it.

The girl looked at her, rubbing her eyes. It was plain to see that she had been crying.

"Are you alright?", Lily asked the girl, wondering how she ended up in the closet.

The girl nodded, "yes ma' am".

Lily moved out of the way to allow her out. "How did you end up in there?"

"Some boys thought it would be funny to lock me in here", she told her.

Lily frowned. "Who?"

"I don't know. They're in Gryffindor", she replied. "I better get to class. I'm going to get in trouble already for being late."

"I'll walk you to your next class and let the professor know what happened. Which class are you suppose to be at now?"

"Transfiguration", the girl replied.

Author's Note: please review.


End file.
